Officer and a Gentleman?
by texjay
Summary: What happens when a deadman gets an idea in his head? Oneshot offshoot from Traveller. TakerOC Mature situations. It's smut, people.


_A/N: This was written for a challenge for a friend of mine. It's just a little piece of smut but it makes me smile._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the WWE, its trademarks or employees. Anyone you don't recognise is however my original property. This is written purely for entertainment and no money is being made from this work._

* * *

There is something almost eerie about an empty arena. When everything is all set up and ready to go but there are no people anywhere in sight. It was a great place to get some peace from the bustle of the rest of the place though.

I went into catering to sort out my paperwork for the next trip. It was the most boring part of my job but probably the most necessary. Tara was already there getting a coffee so I grabbed one myself and joined her.

"Haven't seen you for a few days," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"Went home for a few days," I said. "I pay for the place but I'm never there."

"Thought you'd have got rid of it by now. Moved in with Taker."

"I like my independence. Besides, he's never asked." I shuffled the papers together, all concentration gone.

"What would you do if he did, though?" She regarded me over the rim of her mug.

"I've never thought about it. It doesn't make a whole lot of difference day to day. I do love his place though."

With one of her lightning fast changes of subject, Tara went on to telling me about her latest beau, one of the technicians, and the fact that he had dressed up for her. She was getting a little detailed for my liking and I was glad to be distracted by Mark coming in for something to eat.

"Jade, are you listening to me?" Tara sounded peeved when she followed my eye line.

"What? Oh yeah, course I am." I kind of shook myself and ripped my eyes away from Mark.

"So have you?"

"Have I what?" I was confused.

"I knew you weren't listening! Have you ever tried role-playing?"

I looked at her in consternation. "Tara, have you seen what I sleep with? Who needs role-playing when you've got someone like that?"

"Like who?" Mark had approached without me noticing as I had been so taken aback by what Tara had asked me.

"Hey Taker. I was just asking Jade if she'd ever tried role-playing."

"And?" He turned his eyes to me once more.

"Nope. Never really thought about it either."

Tara gave me a doubtful look. "You've never liked the idea of someone in uniform coming along and whisking you off your feet? Like Officer and a Gentleman?"

"I suppose. Every girl has a bit of a thing for a uniform." I shrugged.

"Uniforms, huh?" Mark regarded me with amused eyes. "Like Richard Gere?"

"Kinda, I guess. Although I'm British, of course. Ah, I left the car list in the office. I'd better go get it. You going to do a run through?" I asked Mark.

"Yeah, in about half an hour. You coming down?"

"Mmm, I'll be there." I strode away to the office, keen to get the paperwork done so I could see him go through the night's match.

It didn't take me very long to finish up and it was only just over half an hour later when I reached the ringside. Mark was there alone, stretching out his muscles and I wandered around to the commentary table to grab a seat.

His opponent came down and they went through the moves, deciding where each part would fit in best. It didn't take long and soon Mark was stood alone in the ring again. There appeared to be something he wasn't quite sure of and he paced a couple of distances before shaking his head and glancing down to me.

"Never been in here, have you?" I shook my head. "Come here." I stood up and made my way to the steel steps.

"Not really dressed for it," I commented, looking down at the denim skirt I had for some reason chosen to wear that day.

"You'll do," he replied, holding the ropes open for me to climb through.

"Wow, how do you get used to walking on this?" I asked, feeling the surface spring slightly under my feet.

He shrugged. "Practice."

I walked around, trying to get accustomed to the slight bounce of every step. It felt really strange and I could feel myself lurching slightly as my brain tried to coordinate my body.

"Come over here," he said, holding a hand out towards me. I got to him and he wrapped his hand around my wrist. "I'm going to run you towards the ropes, turn just before you hit them and spring back towards me. I'll catch you." I looked at him doubtfully, but prepared myself. It felt as if I was heading towards the ropes incredibly fast but I managed to turn in time and flew back towards him, laughing out loud as he caught me.

"Wow, that feels a little strange." He did it again, the other way this time and I was a little more prepared, not so off balance when I came back to him. He picked me up this time, as if in a bear hug and backed me over into the corner, sitting me on the top turnbuckle.

For once I was at his level while upright. It felt pretty weird to be able to look him in the eye. He slackened his arms but left them round my waist, leaning in to me slightly. I ran my hands up his arms and across his shoulders, linking my hands behind his neck.

"Now I'm in your yard," I muttered. He raised an eyebrow and moved right in against me.

"That's right baby girl. You are." Gently his head came towards mine and we kissed. It didn't take long for me to completely forget where we were, wrapping my legs tight round his waist and pushing hard against him. The languorous pace at which we had begun started to give way to a more heated embrace. In the months that had passed the effect he had on me hadn't lessened. Sometimes it seemed as if it had increased beyond all bounds. The way he would look at me was often enough these days. And I could never get enough of that tongue piercing.

He pulled me slightly down from the turnbuckle, so that I was flush against him and could feel that I wasn't the only one being affected by what we were doing. The realisation made me stretch my body, thrusting my groin squarely onto his. The moment completely over took me and I removed a hand from round his neck and slid it down between our bodies to rub against him, exulting in the way he groaned into my mouth. He returned the favour, slipping a hand up my thigh and pushing one large finger inside my underwear to tease the excited flesh there. A helpless little moan escaped me as he so slowly slid it into me, pushing his thumb up to graze my clitoris.

That was enough to send all rational thought out of my head and I was clawing at his clothes, desperate to have him there and then. As soon as enough material was shoved to the side he entered in one smooth motion, shifting me so my back was against the turnbuckle rather than actually sitting on it. It was hard, fast and intense, making me dig my nails into his back and bite down hard on my lip to stifle the sounds I wanted desperately to make. I finally had to bury my face in his shoulder to muffle my cries as the feeling became too intense to contain and could hear the slight grunts he made as he powered into me.

It seemed as if I was coming forever, wave after wave of pleasure washing over me until I sagged against him, holding on as he found his own release. He gave me one final kiss before pulling back and straightening both of our clothes. My eyes were still fixed on him, so what came next startled me.

There was the sound of clapping and whistling from the top of the ramp. My gaze moved over his shoulder and my face instantly flamed. There at the top of the ramp stood the tag team champions and their opponents for the night's show. Glen, big Paul and MNM were giving us a huge ovation, shouting and laughing. I hid my face in Mark's chest and could feel him laughing.

"How the hell is this funny?" I muttered, sliding down off the turnbuckle. Pushing past Mark I stepped through the ropes and jumped off the apron, pushing over a ladder that had been left near the ring in preparation for a Tables Ladders and Chairs match later that night. "Shut it!" I growled at the still applauding wrestlers, stalking past them. Glen opened his mouth to say something. "I mean it Glen – shut it."

Reaching catering I grabbed a bottle of cold water and contemplated it, wondering if it would be possible to drown myself in it. I just knew that this wouldn't die down in a hurry. Mainly because I knew how much fun I would have had with it if it had been someone else that had been caught. Tara came in at one point and looked as if she was going to ask me what was up. One look at my face though and she just smiled nervously and scurried away.

That was the pattern for the rest of the afternoon. Word has obviously started to get round though as there were several amused grins being sent my way. No one was quite brave enough to come and speak to me though. I didn't see Mark all afternoon, but assumed he would be getting his share of attention from it.

The ribbing lessened as show time approached and everyone had things that they had to be doing. Every one except me that is. All of my paperwork was up to date. I would have been tempted to go back and hide at the hotel but couldn't as Mark and I had only got one rental between us and he had the keys. I certainly didn't feel like approaching anyone for a lift.

I watched the show from my accustomed place and just weathered any comments that came my way. By the time Mark got to the gorilla he was already zoned in to his performance and didn't speak, just gave me a quick glance from the black rimmed eyes. I couldn't help a little grin watching him in the ring that night. He went old school and climbed to the top rope in that corner. He came out after the match was over and I stood up, preparing to follow him back to his locker room as I normally did.

"Wait for me in catering?" he said as he got to me.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, puzzled.

"Just do it." He turned and walked away. Mystified, I decided I might as well go and grab a coffee if that was where he wanted me to wait.

"You in a better mood now?" Tara asked as I sat opposite her. She always managed to pack her stuff up rapidly after finishing the last job.

"Just about. I'm never going to live this down though." I took a sip of my coffee and glared moodily into its depths.

"Probably not," she agreed. "It did sound pretty funny though. Admit it, you'd have loved it if it had been someone else."

An unwilling grin spread across my face. "True. Doesn't make it any less embarrassing though."

Tara's eyes went to the door. "I don't think it's going to get any better, either."

"What?" I turned to see what she was looking at and my jaw dropped open. Literally.

There Mark stood in, of all things, an RAF uniform. It was quite possibly the strangest sight I had ever seen. He looked around for me quickly and came over, ignoring the frankly amazed and curious glances from the others there.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he reached me.

He stooped and picked me up. Carrying me close to his chest he turned and walked back out. "Officer and a Gentleman. English style."


End file.
